THE DARKNESS
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: EXO memiliki member baru, orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, seorang Pain Controller. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa keputusan penambahan member itu hanya akan menghancurkan EXOPLANET. Konflik banyak terjadi setelahnya dimana orang ketiga dapat menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Cast KaiDO, HunHan, TaoRis, BaekYeol, SuLay, XiuChen, Shinee, Infinite. RNR PLISS...
1. Chapter 1

THE DARKNESS

Tittle : The Darkness

Cast : EXO couple, KaiDO, HunHan, TaoRis, Baekyeol, LayChen

Genre : Romance, Sci-fi

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL

Summary : EXO memiliki member baru, orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, seorang Pain Controller. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa keputusan penambahan member itu hanya akan menghancurkan EXOPLANET. Konflik banyak terjadi setelahnya dimana orang ketiga dapat menghancurkan hubungan KaiDO.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

NORMAL POV

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sudah sangat di kenal banyak orang sedang sibuk meliuk-liukan tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah! Apa kau tak lelah terus menari seperti itu hah?" tanya seseorang yang mampu menghentikan pergerakan si namja cantik itu.

"Aku nanti akan istirahat hyung! Kalian pulang saja duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul kalau gerakanku sudah sempurna!" kata namja cantik itu lalu melanjutkan tariannya.

"Apa kau tak merasa sakit dari tadi jatuh bangun? Aku saja sudah tak tahan melihatmu yang sedari tadi terjatuh. Kalau kau tak sanggup, jangan memaksakan dirimu!" kata namja lain.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan pernah merasakan sakit!" jawab si namja cantik.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Kami pulang duluan, tapi ingat! Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu!"

"Ne hyung."

Akhirnya kini si namja cantik berlatih sendirian padahal hari sudah begitu larut. Ia masih berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk fansnya nanti. Berulang kali ia terjatuh dengan sangat keras, tapi anehnya ia tak sedikitpun merasakan sakit. Jangan bertanya kenapa! Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang Pain Controller, seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan rasa sakit. Ia dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, dan ia dapat membuat orang lain kesakitan bahkan mati hanya dengan menatapnya. Tanpa ada yang tau bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah anggota EXOPLANET ke 13.

"Kau belum selesai latihan? Gedung sudah sepi, pulanglah nak! Nanti kau bisa sakit." Kata seorang namja paruh baya pemilik Agensi ternama di Korea SM Entertaiment, Lee Sooman.

"Aku tak apa-apa sajangnim. Gomawo atas perhatiannya." Balas si namja cantik.

"Kalau kau sakit, nanti aku juga yang rugi! Atau kau memang tak bisa sakit?" perkataan Sooman membuat si namja cantik langsung membeku seketika. Apa sajangnimnya sudah mengetahui rahasianya?

"A-ap-apa maksud anda Sooman sajangnim?" tanya namja cantik itu gugup.

"Aku hanya…..ingin memastikan!" sebuah peluru ditembakkan kearah si namja cantik dan tepat mengenai perutnya. Tapi ajaib! Ia tak rubuh sedikitpun, dan wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit sama sekali bahkan tak ada darah maupun bekas luka yang terihat. Wajah namja cantik tersebut terlihat sangat gugup karena rahasianya telah terbongkar.

"Akhirnya! Aku menemukan potongan penengah EXOPLANET, potongan ke 13."

"Aku tak akan bergabung dengan EXO!" elak si namja cantik.

"Kau akan tetap bergabung dengan EXO! Aku yakin hyungdeul mu pasti akan mengerti."

"Tapi…."

"Besok aku akan langsung mengadakan konferensi pers untuk memberi tahu semuanya anggota ke 13 EXO dan anggota ke 7 EXO K, seorang Pain Controller." Paksa Sooman kemudian berlalu meninggalkan si namja cantik yang masih membeku di tempat.

.

.

Di Dorm EXO

"Kau ini berniat membantu kami atau tidak sih Kai?" marah DO karena dapur kesayangannya dibuat berantakan oleh Kai.

"Mianhe hyung! Aku kan hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatmu dan belajar menjadi suami yang baik." Kata Kai memelas.

"Jangan memasang wajah sok memelas seperti itu Kai! Kau hanya akan membuat kami terlambat makan." Marah Zhen

"Tak usah ikut-ikutan Gege!" marah Kai tak mau kalah.

"Yack kenapa kau ikut marah? Rasakan petirku Kim Jongin!" Kai yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi pun segera pergi dari dapur yang terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Kabur kemana anak itu?"

.

Sementara di ruang tengah, kedatangan Kai yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat dua orang yang sedang bermesraan di ruang tengah kesal.

"Yack Kim Jongin! Apa-apaan kau ini seenaknya muncul ditengah-tengah kami?" marah si happy virus karena gagal mencium bacoon nya.

"Mianhe Chanie hyung! Aku tak sengaja. Lagipula salah kalian juga kenapa bermesraan di ruang tengah? Kalian kan punya kamar sendiri!" kata Kai mencoba membela diri.

"Itu terserah kami mau bermesraan dimana saja!" kesal Chanyeol yang tangannya mulai mengeluarkan api.

"Sudahlah chaggy, Kai ada benarnya juga. Ayo kita ke kamar saja!" ajak Baekhyun.

"Bener tuh kata Baekki ahjuma." Kata Kai ngasal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ahjuma hah? Bahkan wajahku terlihat lebih muda dari wajahmu!" marah Baekhyun tak terima di panggil ahjuma. Kai yang merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Anak itu cepat sekali menghilangnya?" kesal Baekhyun.

.

Karena bingung mau kemana, akhirnya Kai pun memutuskan untuk menemui Suho di kamarnya. Dengan kekuatan teleportasinya, Kai akhirnya berada di dalam kamar Suho. Tapi, betapa kagetnya Kai karena bukan Suho lah yang ia temui melainkan room mate Suho yaitu Sehun yang sedang berciuman dengan si imut Luhan.

"Eh…. Mian. Aku mencari Suho hyung, ternyata tidak ada. Aku pergi lagi. Silahkan di lanjutkan!" wuush…Kai langsung pergi lagi.

Kali ini Kai sukses mendarat di kamarnya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja di kamar sampai waktunya makan.

.

Suasana makan di dorm EXO diwarnai dengan keluhan member-member yang lain mengenai Kai yang seenaknya datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin kemana-mana, jangan seenaknya menggunakan kekuatanmu Kai!" perintah DO.

"Ne, mianhe semuanya." Kata Kai lemah karena merasa dipojokkan.

"Tidak hanya Kai! Magnae dari EXO M juga perlu di peringatkan agar tak seenaknya menggunakan kekuatannya." Kata Chanyeol menimpali.

"Siapa yang kau bilang seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan?" tanya Tao tersinggung.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hueeee….. Kris gege! Chanie hyung membentakku." Tangis Tao manja.

"Chanyeol benar Tao my baby panda. Terkadang kau seenaknya menghentikan waktu untuk kepentinganmu sendiri." Kata Kris bijak sebagai seorang Tuijang.

"Kenapa kalian semua menyalahkanku? Huee…. Ummaa….." tangis Tao yang sangat keras membuat semuanya kalang kabut, belum lagi meja yang bergetar hebat karena pukulan-pukulan keras Tao.

Makan malam pun hancur berantakan seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba, menejer mereka masuk dan memberitahukan tentang keputusan Sooman yang akan menambahkan satu personil baru.

"Besok jangan lupa! Jam 11 siang di kantor SM." Kata manajer mengingatkan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" protes Suho.

"Ya, kenapa tak memberitahukan kami terlebih dahulu?" timpal Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak cocok dengannya?" tambah Kai.

"Aku juga baru diberi tahu tadi, dan bahkan aku belum mengetahui ia siapa. Satu lagi, siapapun dan bagaimanapun ia nantinya, kalian harus tetap menerima kehadirannya dengan baik." Kata manajer sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa-apaan sajangnim itu! Seenaknya memasukkan personil baru tanpa persetujuan kita." kesal Sehun.

"Mungkin ada yang sajangnim rencanakan. Mungkinkah personil baru kita itu adalah potongan penengah EXOPLANET?" kata Kris mencoba berpikir positif.

"Kalau benar ia potongan penengah EXOPLANET, berarti ia adalah yang terkuat diantara kita semua." Kata Xiumin menambahkan.

"Kau benar ge, tapi kita harus berhati-hati. Bukankah jika semua pecahan EXOPLANET terkumpul, berarti kegelapan akan semakin dekat dalam menghancurkan dunia ini?" kata Lay.

"Ya, kita harus bersiap-siap!" kata Suho bersemangat.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa kira-kira anggota ke 13 itu? Bagaimana kalau ia orang jahat?" takut Tao.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" kata Kris.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya konferensi pers, para personil EXO telah duduk di tempat masing-masing dan tinggal menunggu kehadiran Sooman dan personil baru mereka. Wartawan sudah terlihat memenuhi ruangan konferensi pers dengan wajah penasaran dan tak sabar menunggu untuk mengetahui siapa personil ke 13 EXO.

Sooman pun datang sendirian dan menempati tempat duduknya, konferensi pers pun dimulai.

"Maaf saya terlambat! Saya mengumpulkan semua teman wartawan karena saya akan memperkenalkan member ke 13 EXO." Kata Sooman memulai konferensi pers.

"Sooman sajangnim, kenapa anda menambahkan personil ke 13? Apakah ini akan bernasib sama seperti super junior yang pada awal terbentuk memiliki 12 personil kemudian muncul satu personil baru?" tanya salah satu rekan wartawan.

"Tentu saja berbeda! Aku memiliki tujuan penting dalam memasukan satu personil baru ini. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan ke 13 potongan EXOPLANET."

"Kekuatan apa lagi yang dimiliki oleh anggota EXOPLANET?"

"Ia adalah seorang Pain Controller yaitu pengendali rasa sakit."

"Lalu dimana ia sajangnim? Kenapa ia belum hadir?"

"Ia sudah hadir. Dan ia sudah tak asing lagi untuk kalian." Kata Sooman memberi jeda membuat seluruh wartawan bahkan semua orang yang hadir disana penasaran.

"Akan aku perkenalkan personil ke 13 EXO, potongan penengah EXOPLANET. Masuklah…."

.

.

.

TBC

Waah gara-gara kepikiran kalau EXO itu ada satu personil lagi dengan kekuatan mengendalikan rasa sakit. Agak aneh emang karena alurnya terkesan ngebut banget nantinya.

Tebak deh siapa personil ke 13 nya!

Ini masih prolog ya, kalau yang review lumayan akan aku lanjutkan.

Aku menerima semua kritik dan saran kalian.

Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 16! #siapa yang nanya. Aku harap aku diterima di perguruan tinggi yang aku idam2kan. #abaikan saja.

REVIEW NYA YA! MAKASIH….


	2. Chapter 2

THE DARKNESS

Tittle : The Darkness

Cast : EXO couple, KaiDO, HunHan, TaoRis, Baekyeol, LayChen, Shinee, Myungsoo

Genre : Romance, Sci-fi

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL

Summary : EXO memiliki member baru, orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, seorang Pain Controller. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa keputusan penambahan member itu hanya akan menghancurkan EXOPLANET. Konflik banyak terjadi setelahnya dimana orang ketiga dapat menghancurkan hubungan KaiDO.

.

.

Jaman dahulu kala, langit dan bumi hidup berdampingan satu sama lain dengan baik, aman, sentosa, dan sejahtera. Pada masa itu, hiduplah para legenda. Langit dan bumi memiliki sumber-sumber kekuatan yang berjumlah dua belas. Kedua belas kekuatan ini diperintahkan untuk merawat sebuah pohon kehidupan. Sayangnya karena banyak yang iri, dengki, dan berhati penuh kejahatan, sebuah kekuatan dari Negara api merah mengirim setan-setan yang menyelimuti hati pohon kehidupan. Karena itu, perlahan-lahan hati pohon kehidupan mongering dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Akhirnya para legenda memutuskan untuk membagi pohon kehidupan menjadi dua dan kedua bagian itu di sembunyikan dengan aman. Karena dibagi menjadi dua bagian itu, maka kehidupan menjadi kacau balau dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Jika waktunya telah tiba, para legenda akan berkumpul dan penguasa kegelapan akan kembali. Para legenda akan bersatu untuk mengalahkan kegelapan dan menyatukan kembali pohon kehidupan. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah dunia baru yang diharapkan lebih baik akan tercipta.

* * *

..

CHAPTER 1

.

"Akan aku perkenalkan personil ke 13 EXO, potongan penengah EXOPLANET. Masuklah…."

"Lee Taemin"

Serentak semuanya menoleh kearah dimana Taemin berada dengan ekspresi kaget dan tak menyangka.

"Taemin akan memulai debutnya bersama EXO lewat album terbaru EXO yang rencananya akan keluar bulan depan." Kata Sooman yang langsung mendapatkan pandangan protes dari para personil EXO dan Taemin sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Shinee? Apa itu berarti Taemin akan keluar dari Shinee?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Taemin akan bergabung dengan EXO sekaligus Shinee. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Jelas Sooman sembari sedikit menoleh kearah Taemin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, saya akhiri konferensi pers kali i..."

"Apa maksud anda melakukan semua ini sajangnim?" kata-kata Sooman terputus oleh kehadiran tiba-tiba para member Shinee.

"Minho hyung? Hyungdeul?" kaget Taemin. Minho langsung berlari menuju Sooman dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sooman, menunjukkan kalau kali ini ia benar-benar marah dengan keputusan Sooman. Keadaan konferensi pers pun menjadi kacau balau.

"Tenanglah Minho! Kita dengar dulu penjelasan sajangnim. Ingat, disini masih ada banyak wartawan!" kata Key mencoba menghentikan Minho. Akhirnya Minho pun melepas cengkeramannya dan konferensi pers pun dibubarkan.

* * *

..

Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan Sooman untuk mendiskusikan semuanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami semua apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan sajangnim?" tanya Onew sebagai Leader Shinee.

"Apa kalian yang selama ini tinggal bersama tak menyadari ada yang salah dengan maknae kalian?" tanya Sooman.

"Jadi Taemin benar-benar potongan penengah EXO yang selama ini hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Kai yang benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini ia cari ternyata adalah sahabat jiwanya.

"Kalian dengar apa yang Kai katakan? Akupun sebenarnya baru mengetahui tentang kekuatan yang Taemin miliki." Kata Sooman. Serentak mereka memandang tajam Taemin yang masih terus merunduk takut. Mereka semua menuntut penjelasan dari Taemin.

"Oke…Oke… sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari kalau aku memiliki kekuatan ini sejak aku kecil. Tapi aku tak mau di cap aneh oleh kalian semua, jadi aku menyembunyikannya." Taemin pun mengakui semuanya sambil terisak pelan karena merasa di pojokkan. Padahal ia sama sekali tak menginginkan kekuatan itu.

Kai yang melihat sahabatnya menangis, reflek memeluk Taemin dan menenangkannya tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang tak suka melihatnya.

"Uljima Minie, bukankah dengan ini kita jadi bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu sebelum kita debut?" kata Kai lembut. Melihat hal tersebut Minho benar-benar merasa tidak terima dan berusaha memisahkan pelukan Kai Taemin.

"Yack Kai! Peluk namjachingu mu sendiri!" semua yang mendengar perkataan Minho pun tertawa mendengar kecemburuan Minho.

"Oh ya! Mulai hari ini Taemin akan tinggal di dorm EXO agar lebih mudah dalam menyatukan semua kekuatan." Seketika semuanya pun kaget dan merasa tak terima.

"Tapi sajangnim, bukankah Taemin sudah tinggal bersama Shinee?" tanya DO.

"Aku tak menerima protes apapun dari siapapun. Ini pun mnyangkut tentang keselamatan dunia ini."

Tanpa bisa mengelak lagi, akhirnya Taemin pun pindah ke dorm EXO. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm EXO untuk menentukan pembagian kamar yang baru. Saat ini Taemin telah bersama dengan mereka setelah sebelumnya membereskan barang-barang nya layaknya orang pindahan.

"Baiklah kita putuskan bahwa Taemin akan tidur sendiri tanpa adanya pergantian room mate." Kata Suho sebagai leader yang baik.

"Bolehkah sesekali aku mengajak Minho hyung untuk menginap disini?" tanya Taemin. Bagaimanapun juga, sampai kapanpun Taemin tetap berpikir bahwa ia tak bisa jika tanpa hyungnya itu.

"Tak boleh Taeminie hyung! Kan ada aku disini yang bakal jagain hyung terus kayak dulu." Jawab Kai asal, tak menyadari adanya aura menyeramkan yang terpancar di sekeliling Kyungsoo.

"Kalau itu sih terserah kau saja Tae. Asalkan bukan pada malam Jum'at karena kita akan berlatih kekuatan kita pada saat itu." Jawab Suho memberitahukan.

* * *

..

Hari-hari pun berlangsung dengan cukup lancer, meskipun sering terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Kai dan Taemin yang akan diakhiri dengan teriakan mama Kyungsoo. Mereka semua tak tau akan bahaya yang sedang mengancam mereka semua karena The King Of Darkness akan terlahir kembali.

Hari ini para member EXO berlatih dengan kekuatan mereka setelah sebelumnya mendapat laporan dari Lee Sooman bahwa hati pohon kehidupan yang telah di sembunyikan dengan baik telah diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Hal tersebut menandakan bahwa sang penguasa kegelapan telah kembali.

"Taemin hyung! Kau bisa tidak menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada kami? kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja huh?" protes Sehun karena sedari tadi Taemin tak kunjung menunjukkan kekuatannya melainkan hanya melihat-lihat yang lainnya.

"Sudah aku katakana kalau aku ini tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk orang lain!" kesal Taemin karena ia tau sampai kapanpun ia akan berusaha untuk tak menggunakan kekuatannya kepada orang lain.

FLASH BACK

Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan pakaian sekolah dasar yang sudah kotor karena terkena lumpur sedang menangis karena menjadi korban pembully an.

"Lee Taemin, kau ini namja tapi lemah sekali ya! Aku yakin kalaupun aku akan mengganggumu, kau pasti hanya bisa menangis dan mengadu ke kakakmu karena kau ini lemah. Dasar Lee Taemin lemah!" ejek seorang namja sekolah dasar berbadan besar kepada Taemin kecil yang kini duduk sambil menangis.

"Taeminie tidak lemah!" protes Taemin kecil sambil terus menangis.

"Buktikan kalau kau ini tidak lemah!" tantang anak kecil berbadan besar tadi sambil menjambak rambut Taemin kasar.

Tak lama kemudian entah mengapa anak yang membully Taemin tadi melepas jambakannya dan meringis kesakitan. Anak itupun berteriak-teriak karena rasa sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian sekujur tubuh anak itu membiru dan akhirnya anak itu pun mati. Taemin yang melihat hal tersebut pun menjadi panic dan terus menangis. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar tempat itu pun membawa jasad anak itu dan menenangkan Taemin. Pemeriksaan dokter menunjukkan bahwa tidak adanya bekas penganiayaan terhadap anak tersebut.

"Taeminie sayang, tante mohon katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya ibu dari anak yang meninggal tadi.

"Minie tak tau ahjuma hiks….. hiks…" kata Taemin kecil sambil terus menangis.

Semenjak saat itu, Taemin takut dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Ia hanya akan menggunakan kekuatannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

FLASH BACK END

"Taemin awas!" teriak Chanyeol panic karena apinya tiba-tiba tak dapat dikendalikan dan menuju kearah Taemin. Suho pun bersiap untuk menyiramkan air untuk mematikan api Chanyeol sebelum…..

BLAAMMMMM….

Api itu langsung mati begitu mengenai tubuh Taemin. Semuanya langsung menghambur kearah Taemin.

"Taemin gwenchanayo?" tanya Chen.

"Gwenchana"

"Maafkan aku Minie! Tiba-tiba saja api ku bergerak tak beraturan." Chanyeol sang tersangka pun langsung meminta maaf dan mendapat jitakan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"Aku memaafkanmu kok Chanie hyung." Kata Taemin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu kita berlatih lagi, dan kau harus lebih berhati-hati Chanyeol!" kata Kris.

"Kris gege! Aku izin pergi ke dorm Shinee sebentar ya. Melihat keakraban kalian, aku jadi merindukan hyung-hyungku di Shinee." Melihat Taemin yang meminta izin sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya membuat mereka langsung mengizinkan Taemin pergi saat latihan.

Sekarang Taemin sedang berada di taman sendirian, ia memang berbohong kalau akan pergi ke dorm Shinee.

* * *

..

'Kenapa tubuhku terasa aneh setelah kejadian tadi ya? Apa yang terjadi?' batin Taemin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kenapa seorang pain controller sendirian di taman hem?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Taemin.

"Eh! Ternyata kau Myungsoo hyung. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Jawa Taemin seadanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut anggota EXO untuk berlatih kekuatan?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Aku cuma…. Eh, darimana kau tau kalau anggota EXO hari ini berlatih kekuatan?"

"Itu…. Aku hanya menebaknya saja. Ternyata tebakanku benar ya? Hehehe…." Mendengar jawaban Myungsoo, Taemin pun hanya dapat ber-oh ria.

"Eh ya Tae, apa kau merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini dunia ini terasa aneh?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Maksud hyung apa?"

"Kembalilah sang pangeran kegelapan! Aku telah menunggumu sejak dulu." Kata Myungsoo dengan seringaian menakutkannya.

"Si-siapa kau? Kau bukan Kim Myungsoo! Apa maumu hah?" Tak dipungkiri, kini Taemin benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kau pangeran kegelapan! Hancurkan EXO! Buat dunia diselimuti oleh kegelapan!" kata Myungsoo. Entah karena apa, mata Taemin berubah menjadi merah. Perkenalkan, Kim Myungsoo adalah member Infinite. Tidak hanya itu, Myungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan L adalah tangan kanan pangeran kegelapan dengan kekuatan hypnotis. Ia mampu membuat semua orang patuh pada perintahnya, tak terkecuali pangeran kegelapan dan para member EXO.

"Kau benar, aku adalah pangeran kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan EXO dan dunia ini." Kata Taemin datar. Rupanya ia telah terhipnotis oleh Myungsoo.

"Sekarang kau kembalilah ke dorm EXO. Hancurkan EXO secara perlahan-lahan. Bangkitkan dunia kegelapan yang lama mati. Aku percaya kepadamu Taemin my Lord."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya kalau updateanya lamaaaa banget. Soalnya lagi sibuk ngurusin daftar ulang sekolah.

Disini aku sengaja masukin L nya infinite, soalnya entah kenapa yang terpikirkan cuma dia.

Buat yang pingin romance, di chapter depan akan aku masukin couple-couple nya deh. Ini kan baru chapter 1, jadi ntar aku banyakin couple nya di chapter depan. Itu juga kalau pada mau dilanjutin.

Makasih buat yang udah REVIEW, aku mengharapkan REVIEW kalian lagi untuk menentukan cerita ini lanjut apa nggak. Trus itu prolognya di MAMA sedikit aku ubah. Hehehe…..

Aku mohon REVIEW nya ya –bow-

RNR PLISSS…


	3. Chapter 3

THE DARKNESS

Tittle : The Darkness

Cast : EXO couple, KaiDO, HunHan, TaoRis, Baekyeol, LayChen

Genre : Romance, Sci-fi

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL

Summary : EXO memiliki member baru, orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, seorang Pain Controller. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa keputusan penambahan member itu hanya akan menghancurkan EXOPLANET. Konflik banyak terjadi setelahnya dimana orang ketiga dapat menghancurkan hubungan KaiDO.

.

.

Jaman dahulu kala, langit dan bumi hidup berdampingan satu sama lain dengan baik, aman, sentosa, dan sejahtera. Pada masa itu, hiduplah para legenda. Langit dan bumi memiliki sumber-sumber kekuatan yang berjumlah dua belas. Kedua belas kekuatan ini diperintahkan untuk merawat sebuah pohon kehidupan. Sayangnya karena banyak yang iri, dengki, dan berhati penuh kejahatan, sebuah kekuatan dari Negara api merah mengirim setan-setan yang menyelimuti hati pohon kehidupan. Karena itu, perlahan-lahan hati pohon kehidupan mongering dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Akhirnya para legenda memutuskan untuk membagi pohon kehidupan menjadi dua dan kedua bagian itu di sembunyikan dengan aman. Karena dibagi menjadi dua bagian itu, maka kehidupan menjadi kacau balau dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Jika waktunya telah tiba, para legenda akan berkumpul dan penguasa kegelapan akan kembali. Para legenda akan bersatu untuk mengalahkan kegelapan dan menyatukan kembali pohon kehidupan. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah dunia baru yang diharapkan lebih baik akan tercipta.

..

CHAPTER 2

.

"Kau benar, aku adalah pangeran kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan EXO dan dunia ini." Kata Taemin datar. Rupanya ia telah terhipnotis oleh Myungsoo.

"Sekarang kau kembalilah ke dorm EXO. Hancurkan EXO secara perlahan-lahan. Bangkitkan dunia kegelapan yang lama mati. Aku percaya kepadamu Taemin my Lord."

* * *

..

Taemin memasuki kamar KaiDO dengan hati-hati dan mulai membangunkan Kai. "Kai! Kau bisa temani aku tidur tidak? Aku takut tidur sendirian."

"Kau sudah pulang ya hyung? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu tidur Minie hyung." Kai bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mengikuti Taemin menuju kekamar Taemin. Sesampainya dikamar, Kai langsung terlelap tidur tapi tidak dengan Taemin. Taemin yang masih belum bisa tidur akhirnya membangunkan Kai yang sudah pergi kea lam mimpinya. "Kai bangun! Aku tak bisa tidur, temani aku Kai!" paksa Taemin sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Kai agar bangun.

"Apaan sih hyung? Aku ngantuk banget nih, biarin aku istirahat sebentar." Protes Kai dengan raut wajah mengantuk karena sedari tadi Taemin hanya mengganggunya untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba saja Kai mendengar isakan tangis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Taemin yang sedang menangis. Karena tak tahan melihat orang yang pernah dan mungkin masih dicintainya nya menangis, akhirnya Kai berusaha menenangkan Taemin agar tak menangis lagi.

"Ssstt… uljima Minie, ada aku disini. Kai akan menemani Minie sampai Minie bisa tidur kok." Bujuk Kai sambil mengecup kedua mata Taemin sayang agar berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jinja? Waaah… Kai memang sahabat yang terbaik." Seru Taemin senang dengan wajah berbinar, berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang terlihat sedih mendengar kata-kata Taemin. 'Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau memang hanya menganggapku sahabatmu. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik hyung.' Batin Kai miris.

Kai dan Taemin sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka selalu bersama-sama kemanapun mereka pergi. Wajah mereka yang mirip membuat mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar karena mereka memang tak terpisahkan. Sebelum debut dengan Shinee, Taemin sering sekali menginap dirumah Kai. Mereka selalu tidur bersama, makan bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, dan bahkan mandi bersama-sama. Orang tua Kai sudah menganggap Taemin seperti anak mereka sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya. Kai pun diam-diam mulai menyukai sahabatnya itu, tapi ia takut kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan malah akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Semenjak Taemin debut dengan Shinee, mereka jarang lagi memiliki waktu bersama meskipun hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan. Apalagi semenjak Kai tau kalau Taemin telah memiliki namja chingu.

"Kai, ceritakan padaku soal legenda EXO dan pangeran kegelapan!" tanya Taemin antusias dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes nya yang tentu saja berhasil. Kai pun mulai menceritakan tentang legenda EXO dan pangeran kegelapan dengan wajah mengantuk.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Kai mendapati seseorang yang membuatnya tidak tidur sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. "Dasar Lee Taemin! Sudah membuatku begadang begini, dia malah tidur duluan." Kai menghela napas sejenak untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan hanya karena melihat wajah Taemin yang sedang tertidur.

"Saranghae Lee Taemin." Entah setan darimana, akhirnya Kai memberanikan diri mengecup bibir merah itu. Mulanya hanya kecupan ringan, tapi lama-lama berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan keras yang menuntut. Taemin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi bukannya mendorong Kai menjauh ia malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai yang mulanya kaget dan hendak melepaskan ciumannya karena Taemin yang mulai terbangun, mengurungkan niatnya dan malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa kini ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan uraian air mata. "Jongin…" seketika Kai pun melepaskan ciumannya dan betapa kagetnya ia, namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu setia mendampinginya berdiri dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Kyungsoo…. A-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!" D.O pun berlari meninggalkan dorm mereka diikuti Kai yang mencoba mengejarnya meninggalkan Taemin yang terlihat menyeringai puas.

"Aku akan menghancurkan EXO secara perlahan, dimulai dari hubungan mereka semua." Sedari awal, Taemin memang sudah merencanakan semuanya. Setelah bertemu dengan Myungsoo, jiwa dark lord yang terkurung di dalam diri Taemin muncul.

* * *

.

.

Ditaman terlihat seorang namja manis menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kyungsoo! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Bujuk Kai sambil terus meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Gak ada yang harus dijelasin, dari dulu aku lah yang salah karena memaksakan perasaanmu padaku. Dari dulu aku tahu kalau yang ada dihatimu memang hanya Taemin. Aku yang salah Kai, mianhe!" Kini D.O benar-benar merasa hancur. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinya yang mencintai Kai, sedangkan Kai hanya merasa kasihan padanya.

"Maafkan aku hyung! Selama ini aku hanya membuatmu menangis dan maafkan aku karena aku memang masih mencintai Taemin…" hati D.O terasa tercabik-cabik mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kai.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Kai, tinggalin aku sendiri. Pergi Jongin!" Dalam sekejap Kai sudah tak terlihat ditaman lagi, tinggal D.O yang masih terus menangis dalam kesendirian hingga sebuah suara muncul.

"Untuk apa kau menangisi semuanya? Kau adalah seorang earth controller, kau hanya perlu keluar dari EXO. Untuk apa kau terus bersama dengan orang-orang yang hanya dapat membuatmu menangis? Kau bisa memanfaatkan kekuatanmu untuk dirimu sendiri dan menghancurkan mereka semua." Ternyata sedari tadi Myungsoo telah berada ditaman itu dan berusaha menghipnotis D.O agar keluar dari EXO dan malah berbalik menghancurkannya.

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu di dorm EXO terlihat para member sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari adanya member yang tidak ada disana. Rupanya dari semalam D.O masih terus menangis ditaman sendirian.

"Baeki, aku lapar…" kata Chanyeol manja. "Aku juga lapar yeoli. Mana sih Kyungsoo itu? Kenapa belum memasakkan sarapan?" keluh Baekhyun dan berinisiatif untuk mencari Kyungsoo didapur.

"Yeee… Ayo makan!" terlihat sang maknae dengan semangat duduk di meja makan menunggu datangnya makanan.

"Waaaaah…. Kyungsoo gege masak apa ya Hun?" tanya maknae EXO M tak kalah semangatnya dengan Sehun.

"Mana aku tau panda. Kyungsoo mana makanannya?" teriak Sehun tidak sopan membuat semua penghuni terganggu.

"Sehunie, pagi-pagi jangan teriak-teriak dong!" kata Luhan menasihati namja chingunya.

"Aku lapar Luhan baby….. tapi Kyungsoo hyung belum memasakkan sarapan." Keluh Sehun sambil bergelayut manja pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku namja chingunya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Eh baby panda, kau tau Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kita juga dari tadi bingung Kyungsoo gege belum nyiapin sarapan ge." Kata Tao sambil mempout kan bibirnya imut, membuat semua yang melihatnya tak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Yack! Byun Baekhyun, jangan coba-coba menyentuh nae baby panda!" Baekhyun yang semula sudah hampir mencubit pipi Tao pun mengurungkan niatnya karena takut dengan sang naga yang terus menyandra panda imut didepannya.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada dimanapun. Kai dan Taemin juga menghilang." Kata Lay setelah mengecek kamar KaiDO dan Taemin. Mereka pun kalang kabut karena sebentar lagi mereka ada performance di salah satu acara.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Kai yang ternyata baru pulang ke dorm setelah semalam pergi mengejar Kyungsoo. "Yack Kim Jongin! Darimana saja kau? Semuanya bingung karena kau, Kyungsoo dan Taemin tiba-tiba menghilang." Kai yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol jadi merasa bingung karena ternyata D.O belum pulang sejak semalam dan Taemin tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Sajangnim bilang ia akan mencari mereka dan kita harus tetap tampil. Loh Kai, kau sudah pulang? Mana D.O dan Taemin?" ternyata Xiumin baru saja menelepon Sooman tentang menghilangnya tiga personil mereka.

* * *

.

.

Kini semua anggota EXO sudah bersiap tampil tanpa D.O dan Taemin. Ternyata tidak hanya EXO pengisi acaranya, selain EXO terlihat para personil Infinite bersiap untuk menampilkan performance mereka.

"Woohyun-ah!" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Woohyun pun menghampiri Suho. "Junmyun-ah, aku dengar kalian akan tampil tanpa D.O dan Taemin ne?" tanya Woohyun pada Suho selaku teman dekatnya. Woohyun dan Suho memang sudah berteman dekat bahkan semenjak mereka belum memulai debut dengan group masing-masing.

Karena padatnya jadwal keduanya, mereka jadi jarang bertemu meskipun hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan masing-masing. Setelah acara selesai, mereka berniat untuk makan berdua di salah satu café langganan mereka. L yang mengetahui hal tersebut membuat rencana licik baru untuk menghancurkan EXO meski dengan rencananya itu keutuhan Infinite ikut terancam.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian lama updatenya. Ini juga udah aku usahain biar cepet updatenya.

Kemanakah perginya D.O dan Taemin? Apa mereka diculik alien?

Terus apa rencana Myungsoo/L selanjutnya?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan EXO selanjutnya?

Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku mohon review kalian lagi.

Yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian ya. –bow-

RNR PLISS….


	4. Chapter 4

THE DARKNESS

Tittle : The Darkness

Cast : EXO couple, KaiDO, HunHan, TaoRis, Baekyeol, SuLay, XiuChen

Genre : Romance, Sci-fi

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL

Summary : EXO memiliki member baru, orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, seorang Pain Controller. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa keputusan penambahan member itu hanya akan menghancurkan EXOPLANET. Konflik banyak terjadi setelahnya dimana orang ketiga dapat menghancurkan hubungan KaiDO.

.

.

Jaman dahulu kala, langit dan bumi hidup berdampingan satu sama lain dengan baik, aman, sentosa, dan sejahtera. Pada masa itu, hiduplah para legenda. Langit dan bumi memiliki sumber-sumber kekuatan yang berjumlah dua belas. Kedua belas kekuatan ini diperintahkan untuk merawat sebuah pohon kehidupan. Sayangnya karena banyak yang iri, dengki, dan berhati penuh kejahatan, sebuah kekuatan dari Negara api merah mengirim setan-setan yang menyelimuti hati pohon kehidupan. Karena itu, perlahan-lahan hati pohon kehidupan mongering dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Akhirnya para legenda memutuskan untuk membagi pohon kehidupan menjadi dua dan kedua bagian itu di sembunyikan dengan aman. Karena dibagi menjadi dua bagian itu, maka kehidupan menjadi kacau balau dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Jika waktunya telah tiba, para legenda akan berkumpul dan penguasa kegelapan akan kembali. Para legenda akan bersatu untuk mengalahkan kegelapan dan menyatukan kembali pohon kehidupan. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah dunia baru yang diharapkan lebih baik akan tercipta.

..

* * *

CHAPTER 3

.

"Coba kalau kita bisa sering-sering seperti ini ya Woohyun-ah." Terlihat dua orang namja tampan sedang bercakap-cakap melepas penat di sebuah café dengan sangat akrab.

"Kau benar Myunie, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Sekarang namja yang bernama Nam Woohyun itu mulai memeluk namja disebelahnya dengan sangat erat tapi sebatas pelukan persahabatan. Mereka tak tahu kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dan memotret moment-moment mereka. Tak hanya berpelukan, mereka juga saling menyuapi dan tertawa bersama.

"Kena kau Kim Junmyun. Mungkin sekarang adalah giliran namjachingumu yang tercinta, Zhang Yi Xing." Kata namja yang diam-diam mengambil foto sepasang sahabat tadi sambil menyeringai puas.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, personil EXO yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm mereka. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat kedua orang yang mereka cari-cari semenjak tadi, sedang tertawa-tawa bersama sambil menonton televisi.

"Lhoh! Kok kalian udah ada disini?" kata si magnae mulai buka mulut duluan.

"Yack! Kalian berdua! Kami menghawatirkan kalian dari tadi, tapi kalian malah enak-enakan santai disini? Keterlaluan sekali." Kali ini Xiumin yang menyandang sebagai tetua mulai membuka mulut untuk memarahi Taemin dan D.O.

"Sudahlah Bao zi, mungkin mereka tadi ada keperluan." Kata Chen mencoba menenangkan sang nan pengyou (namjachingu).

"Tapi tadi kita sampai kelabakan saat part Kyungsoo, dan korbanya adalah Bacoon ku tercinta." Giliran Chanyeol yang tak terima karena tadi bagian DO dinyanyikan oleh Baekhyun, padahal bagian Baekhyun sendiri saja sudah sangat banyak.

"Aku tak apa kok Yeolie."

Kai hanya dapat berdiam diri karena tak tau harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang karena kedua hyung yang sangat berharga untuknya itu telah kembali, tapi ia masih merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut membuat member lain menatapnya heran.

"Kemana Suho hyung? Kenapa sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya bersama kalian." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menyadari ketidakberadaan Suho.

"Suho tadi pergi bersama Woohyun." Kata Lay menjawab pertanyaan D.O.

"Waaaah…. Apa mereka berkencan?" tak taukah Taemin saat ia mengatakan hal itu, seseorang benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Ataukah memang Taemin berniat membuat orang tersebut sakit hati?

"Mereka itu benar-benar cocok ya, pasangan yang serasi." Kata D.O menambahkan. Kini dapat terlihat Yi Xing pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan semua member yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

'Apa Junmyun sebenarnya menyukai Woohyun? Apa mereka sedang berkencan sekarang?' tanya Lay dalam hati. Kini ia hanya terduduk lemas diranjangnya menanti namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai pulang sambil menatap ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Lay berbunyi menandakan satu buah mms masuk. Betapa kagetnya Lay saat ia membuka mms tadi, ternyata mms tadi berisikan foto-foto Suho dengan Woohyun saat di café tadi.

Mendadak tiba-tiba ia terngiang perkataan Taemin dan D.O tadi. 'Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi. Junmyun terlihat lebih bahagia saat bersama dengan Woohyun daripada saat bersamaku. Apa lebih baik aku membiarkannya terbebas dari ku?' tak lama kemudian ponsel Lay berbunyi kembali menandakan sebuah sms masuk dari seseorang dengan privat number. 'Temui aku di taman dekat dormu. Aku akan menunjukkan mu sesuatu, ini mengenai namjachingumu.' Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Lay langsung berlari menuju ke taman. Betapa kagetnya saat ditaman ia melihat Suho dan Woohyun sedang berciuman. Tak sanggup melihat hal tersebut, Lay langsung berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Yack! Nam Woohyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau seenaknya menciumku?" protes Suho tak terima setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Woohyun. Ternyata seorang Nam Woohyun sedang berada dibawah pengaruh hypnotis seorang Kim Myungsoo.

* * *

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis sendirian sedang melampiaskan kekesalahannya dengan melempar batu sembarangan ke sungai.

"Junmyun menyebalkan! Aku benci kau Kim Junmyun!" teriak Lay memecah kesunyian.

"kebanyakan namja memang brengsek." Kata seseorang mengagetkan Lay. Tidak sadarkah kalau ia juga seorang namja? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si biang kerok segala permasalahan yang ada, Kim Myungsoo alias L.

"Lho, kok kau bisa ada disini? Kau sasaeng fans ku ya L?"

"Enak aja, siapa yang mau jadi fansmu? Lagipula, sebenarnya akulah yang mengirimimu foto tadi dan sms tadi. Hehehe….." kata L cengengesan.

"Oooh…. Terima kasih karena kau telah membuat aku sadar." Lirih Lay tapi masih dapat didengar L dengan cukup jelas.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin membuat EXO hancur kok." Kata L dengan santainya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Termasuk Junmyun."

"Baiklah, akan aku dapatkan apa yang aku mau." Sepertinya kali ini giliran Yi Xing yang berhasil dihypnotis oleh Myungsoo.

"Kerja bagus L. Setelah ini giliran water controller dan ice controller." Kata Taemin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan dengan seringai puas dan mata yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan seorang earth controller dan healing, my lord. Dan kita akan menyisakan tiga orang dengan kekuatan utama didalam pohon kehidupan yaitu, teleportation, time controller, dan telekinetis." Jelas L sebagai tangan kanan pangeran kegelapan.

* * *

.

Pagi ini di dorm terlihat seperti biasanya, seperti tak pernah terjadi konflik apapun. D.O terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member dibantu oleh Lay dan Chen. Sedangkan rapper dengan julukan happy virus dan naga itu sedang sibuk mendukung Taemin yang sedang bermain bekel melawan Xiumin. "Kok nggak ada yang dukung aku sih?" protes Xiumin karena kedua dongsaengnya mendukung Taemin. Sedangkan Tao dan Sehun sibuk bermain kupu-kupu bersama seperti pada MV MAMA #authorngaco. Berbeda lagi dengan Kai dan Luhan yang malah hanya diam saja saling pandang tanpa bergerak sama sekali, tapi ini bukan karena terpesona melainkan karena kekuatan mereka terhubung melalui pikiran. Kalian penasaran dimana Baekhyun? Baekhyun sedang bersama dengan Suho. Suho dengan seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki lampu-lampu yang udah mati supaya irit nggak beli lampu baru.

"Ayo semuanya! Sarapan udah siap." Panggil DO kepada semua member untuk sarapan. Seketika mereka semua langsung berlomba menyerbu meja makan. Kalian tentu tau siapa yang lebih dahulu sampai di meja makan. "Yack Kim Jongin! Kita belum selesai tadi!" teriak Luhan karena tiba-tiba saja pikirannya dengan Kai terputus karena Kai langsung berteleportasi ke meja makan.

"Selamat makaaaan….." kata mereka bersama-sama karena tak sabar mencicipi masakan DO, Chen dan Lay yang pasti rasanya sangat enak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

"Lhoh, ayamku mana?"

"Kok lauk nya tinggal dikit hyung?"

"HUANG ZI TAOOO!" teriak semuanya marah karena si magnae dengan seenaknya menghentikan waktu untuk mengambil semua makanan. Sedangkan tersangka dari pencurian tersebut alias Tao hanya tersenyum dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Mulai sekarang dilarang memakai kekuatan kalau bukan karena untuk latihan dan melawan penguasa kegelapan. Arraseo?" karena jengkel, akhirnya Junmyun sebagai leader berhak mendeklarasikan peraturan agar semua anggota tak menggunakan kekuatan mereka seenaknya.

"Yaaah…. Tapikan Suho hyung, aku malas berjalan kaki kemana-mana." Protes Kai.

"Jangan kebanyakan protes Kim Jongin, kau juga sering mengganggu privasi kami dengan berteleportasi kesembarang tempat seenaknya." Kata Suho tak menerima protes dari siapapun.

"Ya benar, kau bahkan saat itu berteleportasi ke kamar mandi. Kau berniat mengintipku saat mandi?" kata Sehun menambahkan.

"Enak saja, aku tak berminat pada devil magnae sepertimu. Lagi pula aku tak mau jadi uke." Kata Kai membela diri.

"Sudahlah, aku setuju dengan peraturan baru itu. Karena dengan begitu Suho hyung tak akan semena-mena menyuruhku memperbaiki lampu yang mati." Kata Baekhyun bersemangat karena terbebas dari siksaannya selama ini. Mentang-mentang kekuatannya adalah cahaya, trus ia dengan seenaknya disuruh memperbaiki lampu. Memangnya ia tukang servis lampu? "Byun Baekhyun yang keren ini adalah seorang penyanyi bukan tukang servis lampu." Mereka semua pun tertawa bersama-sama mendengar omongan Baekhyun.

Dibalik semua tawa, tersimpan sebuah seringaian dari salah satu dari mereka. Sang pangeran kegelapan yang memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengupdate ini. Maaf lama updatenya.

Apa ceritanya begitu membosankan? Sampai-sampai yang mereview semakin berkurang.

Tapi aku seneng baca review-review positif kalian.

Makasih yang telah mereview dan mendukung jalannya fanfic ini. Dan maaf aku nggak bisa ngebalas review kalian satu persatu. Aku Cuma bisa bilang makasih banyak ke semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk RNR.

Aku mohon Review kalian lagi. –bow-

Review kalian akan menentukan apakah ff ini akan berlanjut ataukah tidak.

Dan Follow twitter aku ya di  realain94 , yang memfollow akan langsung aku follback lho. Dan kalian bisa merequest fanfic lewat twitter aku.

RNR PLISS….


End file.
